Nicotina dulce
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: Hace tiempo que le observa tratando de no ser descubierta. Hace tiempo que sospecha que ese chico le gusta más de lo que le conviene. Matt/Sayu . UA. One-shot.


**Notas:** otro crack!pairing. En este, un pequeño UA donde Sayu y Matt son dos universitarios normales. Ya me diréis que tal ;).

_Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace tiempo que le observa tratando de no ser vista. No hay problema; es una especialista en ello. Finge hablar con un par de amigas, reír, beber, y de vez en cuando surcar la sala con una mirada circular, pasando así, inevitablemente, por sobre de esa mata de largo y liso cabello castaño.

Hace tiempo que le observa, hace una eternidad que se muerde los labios con una mezcla de nerviosismo y deseo. Sus muñecas empiezan a tener unas profundas marcas rojas alrededor, fruto de todos los tirones que les está dando a las gomas de cabello que lleva en ellas, sacando así su frustración acumulada.

La sonrisa soñadora se debate contra el sentimiento de inseguridad. Se hunde en su propio mar de indecisión.

Debería ser fácil, ¿verdad? Es normal conocer gente cuando eres una estudiante despreocupada que vive en cuerpo en una universidad, durante el día, y muere en alma en fiestas, durante la noche. Es normal. Completamente normal.

Suelta un sonoro suspiro. ¿A quién quiere engañar? Sabe de sobra que le faltará el valor para ir a hablar con ese chico de cabello castaño que está sentado en un sofá y fuma con ademán distraído, que parece aislado en su propio mundo de vagancia, nicotina y desinterés.

Y, demonios, aunque se atreviera, ¿qué conseguiría? Un nuevo amante de la fugacidad de una noche. No nos engañemos, Sayu no es una rompecorazones ni tampoco una tímida niña que calla. No, no lo es, pero sabe dónde está el límite de sus posibilidades… y el chico castaño está muy lejos de su alcance.

Suspira de nuevo. No conseguiría nada, se repite. Rollos pasajeros, nuevos romances que, como vampiros, acechan de noche y se desaparecen al día. Nuevas desilusiones. Nuevos huecos en el pecho.

Deja caer la cabeza adelante. ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?

Oye como alguien chasquea la lengua a su lado y, al instante, la voz de una de sus amigas:

─Es mono, ¿no?

Sayu sólo sonríe, sin responder la pregunta con que su amiga se ha referido al chico del sofá, y se limita a dar un breve trago a su refresco.

─Esos son tu tipo, ¿no, Sayu? ─añade de nuevo la chica con una sonrisa─. Calmados, interesantes… ¿Por qué no vas a decirle algo?

La pequeña Yagami no responde enseguida. En lugar de eso vuelve a dar un fuerte tirón a la goma de su muñeca. Cuando se destensa se puede observar la marca encadenada sobre la piel. Auch.

─No quiero que hagan lo de siempre, ya sabes ─Sayu hace un ademán distraído con la mano─. Vienen, consiguen lo que quieren y luego no les vuelves a ver.

Una risa a su lado. Un nuevo trago de refresco.

─Estamos hablando de chicos, Sayu, ¿qué esperabas?

Sonríe. Ese es el problema. Que no espera nada. Que no _debe_ esperar nada.

Pero aún y así es tremendamente masoquista en ese aspecto. En fin.

Se levanta de la barra con gestos resignados, lentos. Las luces parpadeantes de la fiesta la ciegan unos instantes y emiten destellos caoba al reflejarse en su cabello.

─Vuelvo enseguida, Keiko ─anuncia a su amiga. Sólo recibe un asentimiento vago como respuesta; está demasiado enfrascada en otra conversación como para prestarle atención.

Sayu se abre paso dificultosamente entre la masa movediza que es la multitud. Sus sentidos se enturbian. La música late y acribilla sus oídos, el olor a tabaco, alcohol y otras substancias le taponan la nariz. Tiene los ojos llorosos por el humo y el tímido sabor a coca-cola aún resonando en la boca.

Su vista está fija en la cabeza castaña. Ya ha renunciado; le da igual que vuelva a ser un rollo pasajero. Hablará con él. Sino se pasará toda la noche arrepintiéndose.

Al fin llega a la zona de los sofás, dónde hay un tanto menos de gente y más espacio. El suficiente para que pueda hacerse un hueco en el sofá. A un lado, uno de los reposabrazos y al otro, un chico dormido que no conoce.

Al otro lado de éste último, el objeto de su atención.

Y ya estamos otra vez. Le observa de reojo. Deja caer su melena castaña a un lado del hombro para que haga la función de una cortina que le separe de la mirada del chico y lo vigila desde allí.

Ahora que lo tiene cerca puede apreciar con más claridad cada uno de sus ademanes, sus rasgos y sus aires. La piel blanca, inmaculada, tersa. Los labios finos que sostienen pasajeramente un cigarrillo medio torcido que apenas desprende humo. Los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, piernas ligeramente abiertas y actitud observadora, vaga, soñadora. Casi la de un niño pequeño que observa con optimismo el mundo de los adultos.

Sus labios vuelven a curvarse en una sonrisa dulce sin antes pedirle permiso a su dueña. Le gusta. Sí, le gusta ese chico. Tiene un no-sé-qué.

Piensa más de mil frases para iniciar una conversación; todas le parecen absurdas. Contra todo pronóstico, es él el que, sin dejar de mirar al vacío con una media sonrisa, abre los labios y pronuncia las primeras palabras.

─Es aburrido, ¿verdad?

Tiene la voz amena, despreocupada, ligera. La colilla del cigarrillo brilla como una estela de sangre en contraste con la oscuridad danzante del fondo.

Sayu sonríe. Está segura de que sus manos están sudando y de que su sonrojo es una tímida y delatadora realidad.

─Sí, lo es. La música está demasiado alta…

─... y hay demasiada gente ─completa la frase él, risueño─. Ni que lo digas. Ya echo de menos algo de soledad ─vuelve un poco la cabeza y la chica puede observar que, tras unas gafas color miel se esconden unos ojos marrones, profundos, misteriosos─. Soy Matt.

Por su parte, la pequeña sólo se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Sonríe, sonríe, _sonríe_.

─Yo Sayu.

La sonrisa es compartida; el entorno es una burbuja impenetrable dónde incluso el bullicio suena menos arrollador.

Matt suelta un pequeño resoplo de fastidio travieso y señala con el pulgar a algún punto por encima de su hombro. Su expresión es sincera, transparente.

_Es un niño_.

─¿Qué tal si vamos al balcón? He oído que ahí aún no ha llegado la plaga de gente.

Sayu suelta una risita y asiente a la vez que hace ademán de levantarse del sofá. Le gusta Matt. Le gusta demasiado, más de lo que le conviene. Eso podría dañarla.

Pero, a decir verdad, sospecha que no será así. La nicotina dulce, la sinceridad y despreocupación, no conjuntarían en una misma persona con las malas intenciones.


End file.
